emperors_dominationfandomcom-20200214-history
Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect
|chinese_title = 洗颜古派 |status = 1 |founder = |immortal_emperor(s) = !1 * Min Ren#1 |heavenly_guardian = |old_ancestors = * * Mu Shaodi |supreme_elders = |sect_master = * Su Yonghuang * * * Min Ren's First Disciple |elders = 6 Elders: # Gu Tieshou # # Elder Qian # Elder Sun # Elder Zhou # Elder Wu |guest_advisor = * Shi Gandang * |protectors = 12 Protectors: # Protector Mo # |sectional_leaders = 36 Sectional Leaders: # Sectional Leader Zhou |prime_disciple = Li Qiye |disciples = * Tu Bu Yu * Nan Huairen * * Qu Daoli * Xu Pei * * Wang |former_members = |era = !6-#1 |type = !Sect |type2 = *Imperial Lineage |world = !Mortal Emperor World#1 |region = !Grand Middle Territory#1 |nation = ! *Heavenly Jewel Kingdom#1 *Cleansing Incense Ancient Kingdom--formerly#32 |sect = @ |city = |first_appearance = 1 |last_appearance = |history = 'Origin' The is an Imperial Lineage created by at the start of the Emperors Era. It had a very illustrious past with many powerful Cultivators originating from it. 'Ancient Marriage Treaty' made a pact with the Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon that if the Prime Disciple of the Nine Saint Demon Gate would be a female, while the 's Prime Disciple would be a male, then two Sects would become in-laws. had his Heaven's Will torn and the Space Trample Mountain was no longer invincible. However due to losing all its Experts the Sect was reduced to a Third rate Sect and was even much weaker than their former Subordinate Sect the Nine Saint Demon Gate. On his death bed Liu San Jian ordered his disciple Tu Bu Yu to go and try to find the descendants of the Min Ren which he would spend hundreds of years doing eventually finding the Su Clan at the Heaven's Edge and took a 13-year old Su Yonghuang back and positioning her as Sect Master. When the Cleansing Inscense Ancient Sect declined at this time they lost control over much of their land including the Evil Infested Ridge. }} 'Mu Shaodi' 50,000 years ago the Sect almost had its second Immortal Emperor, Mu Shaodi. In his generation, the Sect was at its strongest after Min Ren's time; the Sect were able to dominate entire Mortal Emperor World. Mu Shaodi was Ta Kong's strongest rival for the Heaven's Will, but eventuaally lost and died. 'Decline' 30,000 years ago the was attacked and almost destroyed by the Heavenly God Sect. They lost most of their powerful techniques, including almost all Immortal Emperor Merit Laws, as well as their last Immortal Emperor True Treasure. After these events, the Sect started its decline. There hasn't been a single disciple who was capable of reaching even the Enlightened Being level. 'Current Era' 30,000 years later, the declined and lost almost all its power. 'Sect Master's Position' Only two people competed for the position of the next Sect Master: Gu Tieshou and Cao Xiong. Gu Tieshou, being the eldest disciple of the Previous Sect Master and Sect's First Elder, had the biggest opportunity to become the next Sect Master. He was supported by majority of other Elders and disciples. Cao Xiong was also supported by some Sectional Leaders. However, neither of them was appointed to this position. Instead, it was taken by Su Yonghuang, a thirteen years old girl who appeared out of nowhere and was suddenly appointed as the new Sect Master by Previous Sect Master and Supreme Elders. Although some Protectors and Sectional Leaders supported her, the majority strongly opposed her, since Su Yonghuang was an outsider and moreover too young. Gu Tieshou, under the order of his master, supressed all opposition. Even so, to avoid conflicts with the Elders, Su Yonghuang gathered a small group of Protectors, Sectional Leaders, and disciples and brought them away from the Sect. For more than ten years after, Su Yonghuang almost never returned to the Sect and didn't interfere with the Sect's internal affairs; the six elders became the main deciders of any big decisions of the Sect. 'Appointing the Prime Disciple' Cao Xiong repeatedly proposed to appoint Leng Shizhi, his own disciple, who was considered to be the most talented disciple in the Sect's current generation, as the new Prime Disciple. His propositions were constantly rejected by Su Yonghuang for unknown reason. Li Qiye used the Third Ancient Order to become the Prime Disciple despite the objections of the Elders, especially First Elder. For unknown reason Su Yonghuang easily agreed to it, even though Li Qiye was a mere mortal without any talent. 'Nine Saint Demon Gate' In accordance with the Ancient Marriage Treaty, as soon as Li Qiye was declared a Prime Disciple, the Nine Saint Demon Gate sent a message to the asking to test his abilities. This was seen by the elders as an attempt to break the Treaty, because they did not believe that a mortal like Li Qiye have a chance to pass the test. The Elders notified Li Qiye and he was willing to go, but put forward three conditions, first - a Physique Paste of the King grade once he reached the Yun Physique level. He also requested to learn some techniques, and one or two defensive weapons. The Elders offered him techniques and weapons from the Inner Court, but contrary to their expectations Li Qiye wanted a technique named Invisible Dual Blades as well as a pair of blades to accompany it. Since it was only a Martial Art the Elders willingly agreed, while their impression about his intelligence worsened even further. What they didn't know, that this technique was once used and refined by . 'Li Qiye's Return' After Li Qiye returned to the Sect from the Nine Saint Demon Gate, the Elders was shocked to hear what he has successfully passed all trials. They tried to interogate him, but eventually had no choice but to give up. In accordance with their prior agreement, First Elder confirmed that once Li Qiye reaches the Yun Physique level he will get King grade's Physique Paste. Elders also allowed him to pick one Merit Law for Physique, Life Wheel, and Fate Palace, and, upon Li Qiye's request, allowed him choose any Life Treasure, True Treasure or Longevity Treasure below the third floor of the Heavenly Crow Peak. Li Qiye and Nan Huairen left for the Heavenly Crow Peak, while Second Elder tried to convince other elders, that Li Qiye was Nine Saint Demon Gate's spy. Unfortunately he failed, since the Gate was currently many times stronger than the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect and basically didn't have any need to send spies as they can easily destroy the Sect if they wanted. Since the Elders didn't knew Nine Saint Demon Gate's intentions about the marriage between Li Qiye and Li Shuangyan, they didn't announced Li Qiye's success in the trials and he was still despised by everyone in the Sect. For the next four months after his return, Li Qiye cultivated at the Lonely Peak and only Nan Huairen and Protector Mo visited him from time to time, while the Elders completely ignored his existence, never asking about his success in cultivation. 'Li Shuangyan's visit' Four months later, the Nine Saint Demon Gate sent a message to Protector Mo, informing him that Li Shuangyan will come next day to the . The First Elder took it as a sign of the Gate's willingness to marry Li Shuangyan to Li Qiye, so he ordered Li Qiye to take good care of Li Shuangyan and to try to win her favor. He also ordered everyone from elders to disciples to prepare for the most solemn ceremony to greet the arrival of Li Shuangyan. Next day all the elders, protectors, sectional leaders and many disciples gathered in the Grand Temple to meet Li Shuangyan. To their surprise, it wasn't only Li Shuangyan who came; she was accompanied by Grand Protector Yu He. They were even more surprised by Yu He's extremerly polite attitude towards Li Qiye. On behalf of the Demon King, Yu He invited Li Qiye to visit the Nine Saint Demon Gate in his spare time and assured him that the Demon King will personally meet him. Li Qiye thanked Yu He, and told him to feel at home in the Sect, and if there are any inconveniences, to just let Protector Mo or Nan Huairen know. After that Li Qiye went away with Li Shuangyan under the gazes of the shocked crowd. ... 'Siege' The was besieged by the Heavenly God Sect, Azure Mysterious Ancient Kingdom and the Space Trample Mountain. They wanted to fully destroy the Sect and kill Li Qiye. However, Li Qiye single handedly massacred entire invading army. After that he sent Li Shuangyan, Chen Baojiao and Bai Jianzhen to destroy the Heavenly God Sect, Mu Shaodi, Mu Shaohuang and Arcane Guru to destroy the Space Trample Mountain, and Bu Lianxiang to destroy the Azure Mysterious Ancient Kingdom. All three lineages were slaughtered, with the Heavenly God Sect and their Heavenly Jewel Kingdom fully destroyed. Thanks to that, the was able to regain its lost territory overnight. |geography = The was situated in the Heavenly Jewel Kingdom, until its destruction. |sublocations = * Grand Chamber * Lonely Peak * Grand Temple * Battle Stage: The had a battle stage of nearly Immortal Emperor level; it could withstand a fight between Heavenly Kings as well as Immortal Emperors. It was found by in the depths of an unknown space. Unfortunately it was later completely sealed. From then on, no one was able to enter the Stage. * Heavenly Crow Peak * Cleansing Jade Peak * Strange Gem Peak |description = |techniques = All 's techniques are stored at the Scripture Library. As an Imperial Lineage, had many powerful techniques in the past. Some were created by Min Ren, some were brought to the Sect by Dark Crow, and many others were created by next generations. However, most of this techniques were stolen by Heavenly God Sect during the battle 30,000 years ago, especially Immortal Emperor Merit Laws; there are only around three to five such Merit Laws left in the Sect. |items = * Most of the 's weapons are stored at the Weapon Armory. Min Ren left in the Sect many Life and Immortal Emperor True Treasures, but all of them were either lost or stolen by the end of the Emperors Era. * Cleansing Incense Ancient Orders (all three) * Tetra-War Bronze Chariot: Li Qiye gifted it to Min Ren's foster daughter and it became defining treasure of the Sect. Unfortunately, she did not pass down the method to ride the Chariot so even though it was an unparalleled treasure, no one in the history of the Sect was able to ride it to battle. The Chariot was stollen from the Sect by the Heavenly God Sect. }}